Pucca Goes Emo
by omega1156
Summary: A game of Truth and Dare takes place in which a stranger shows up and dares Pucca, Garu, Abyo, Ching, and Tobe to be their opposites for a month. The summary sounds boring but the story is much better! R&R!
1. Truth or Dare night

AN: Hello again everyone

**AN: Hello again everyone! I am sorry it took me so long to get another story up. I became one of those people you hate who take loooong breaks from fanfiction. I am really happy at the success of my last Pucca fanfic, "A Night to Remember," but I am probably going to end it as it is. I don't have time to make any more chapters for it anyways, considering school is gonna start again soon. Sometimes I wish I had just kept it a oneshot. It was my first really good fanfiction, so I got all excited and made more chapters, but I think she was meant to be a oneshot. Oh well. I understand if you hate me. :**

**However, it is now my pleasure to introduce you all to…**

**-drum roll-**

"**Pucca Goes Emo"!**

**I hope this one will be just as good, if not better than "A Night to Remember." This will probably be a multiple chapter story. Pucca and Garu talk in this one again as well. I guess they're the same age in this one that they were in my last fic. 16 and 17 or something like that.**

**BTW, I thought I'd give out a fair warning…this chapter may be considered offensive to metrosexuals and stereotypical. If you are metrosexual and/or are easily offended, then…well, it's up to you.**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Pucca. Pucca belong to Vooz. Me want to marry Vooz for making one of awesomest series ever. Me also want to marry Tabitha St. Germain and Brian Drummond for doing voice of Pucca and Garu. Tabitha have beautiful singing voice and Brian Drummond have singing voice that practically make me drool**

…**On a brighter note, I do own Yunxu, one of the characters in this story! :D**

It was 9:00 pm. And it was "truth or dare night" at the Goh-Rong. Pucca, Garu, Abyo, Ching, Tobe, and a few other random people were all gathered around a table.

"Let's make this interesting and call it 'strip truth or dare'," said Abyo with a perverted grin on his face.

Ching lightly slapped him across the cheek.

"Oh come on! I was only joking!" he claimed, trying to defend himself while holding his cheek. Ching suspected he wasn't and just rolled her eyes…but anyway.

"Ugh. Why do I have to sit here with Garu not doing anything?" Tobe complained. "Let's just start this stupid game now so I can dare Garu to—"

"Hey, listen guys!" Ching interrupted. "Especially you Tobe, please stop behaving like this. I'm going to have to make it an official rule now that you and Garu can't dare each other."

"What?" Garu said disappointedly. "Where's the fun in that? I was going to enjoy kicking Tobe's sorry ass when I dared him to beat me in combat." He then shot Tobe a quick glare, lowering his eyelids in detest.

"Would you guys please shut up?" Pucca said with an edge in her voice that startled both Tobe and Garu. They froze…then quickly sat back in their chairs and kept quiet. Pucca resumed her usual little smile.

"Thank you, Pucca," said Ching with a sweatdrop. "Now you are all clear about the rules, so let's get this game started."

"Not without me!" came a deep male voice coming through the front doors. Everyone snapped around to stare at the new player walking towards them. No one could see his face. It was shadowed by a black cloak. The room was dead silent, and the figure took a seat at the table.

More silence.

…The man then slowly and dramatically took his hood off…

And it revealed a man approximately in his twenties. He had short, straight, black hair and a pointed beard. He appeared to be blind in his left eye, seeing as it was foggy and the pupil was barely visible.

"And who are you supposed to be?" asked Abyo.

"I am Yunxu, master of Truth and Dare," he replied. (AN: Yunxu is a Chinese name meaning 'cloudy emptiness,' or something like that. The letter 'x' in Chinese sounds like a 'z', instead of what it sounds like in English, I believe.)

"Master of Truth and Dare?" questioned Garu, hardly impressed. "Sounds like some cheesy title you gave _yourself_."

"You dare question my greatness, you…metrosexual freak?"

The crowd cooed and stirred, watching Garu. Garu was just shocked. "Wait a second…what did you just call me??" Tobe laughed in the background.

"I believe I called you a metrosexual. I mean come on, red heart on your shirt, hair tied up in pigtails, tiny pathetic sword. You look like a girl!"

Garu glared angrily at Yunxu, face turning red. "Hey! I don't look like a girl, I'm just slightly in touch with my feminine side and realize the importance of a sense of style, and, by the way, even though I have a strong sense of style that may be considered a little different, it's still plenty masculine. And for your information, my hair is tied up because it is too long and I need it to be kept out of my face when I'm fighting battles! Besides, this katana was passed down in my family for generations and has always served me well and helped me win fights!"

"Yeah, you have quite a sense of style, all right. What's next? Skinny jeans and a flowery tote bag? Besides, you can always cut your hair instead of those dorky pigtails. And that puny sword should not even be classified as a weapon. It looks like a toy! _This_ is a _real_ weapon," Yunxu said, pulling out a huge scythe from a pouch on his back.

The scythe he was holding up gleamed brighter than the sun. It looked like it had just been cleaned and sharpened to perfection. The very tip looked more pointy, sharp, and dangerous than a scorpion's tail. Though Garu tried to hide it, his eyes were burning with hunger while staring at that weapon. To think about all the damage he could cause with his enemies if he had that scythe…

"Big whoop…" Garu said nonchalantly, waving it off, though that's not how he really felt. "Anyway, the heart on my shirt is not even my doing. That was Pucca trying to give me a kiss. Her heart landed on my shirt and I couldn't get it to wash off."

"That's another thing," began Yunxu. "You run away from girls like you're gay!"

"AAAGH! I AM NOT METROSEXUAL OR HOMOSEXUAL!!" yelled Garu, Pucca and Ching holding him back from charging at him. Yunxu smirked.

Pucca then blew a whistle that nearly deafened everyone, but managed to get them to shut up. "Quiet everyone!" she yelled. "We were supposed to start this game half-an-hour ago! So do me a favor, and shut the hell up and cooperate!"

Everyone quickly sat still and regained their composure once again.

"Okay, we're all going in turns in a circle. Let's start with Abyo," Ching said.

"Alright," he began. "This is for…Garu. Truth or dare, Garu?"

"Dare," he replied.

"Okie-dokie then," he said with an evil smile plastered on his face. "I dare you to kiss Pucca on the lips for one whole minute."

"…Oh god, that was a given. I set myself up for that one, just by saying dare." He said rolling his eyes.

Pucca got a huge smile on her face and scooted closer to Garu, leaning towards him, so that she could make it easier for her precious Garu. This was why she loved truth and dare. She didn't really have much to lose, and everything to gain. Garu sighed.

He leaned in for the inevitable kiss and their lips connected. He was grossed out somewhat at first, but eventually he just felt neutral about it and tried to just think about getting it over with. Obviously, it was vice versa for Pucca. She was enjoying it quite thoroughly. Garu was literally counting the seconds along with Abyo's watch. After an eternity for Garu, he broke away from her as soon as the timer beeped. Pucca had a slightly hurt look on her face. She could tell his heart was not even slightly into it.

"Oooooh! Garu kissed Pucca!" Abyo said in a taunting, teasing manner.

'What an immature child,' Garu thought. (AN: Yes, I know he's a complete hypocrite.)

After Abyo, it was Dada's turn. "Ok," he said in his usual strained sounding voice, "this is for Dumpling, Ho, and Linguini. Truth or Dare?"

Murmuring among themselves things about 'coolness, young and hip' and 'dare… joining the bandwagon', Linguini was the first to speak up. "Dare!" he said, acting like a hot-shot.

"Okay. I dare you to balance these dishes on your head while holding these high stacks of plates in each hand."

The crowd cooed again. "This will be good," Dada murmured. The chefs exchanged glances with each other, and then the three of them balanced the dishes. Both Linguini and Dumpling couldn't balance them for more then ten seconds, leaving Ho to be the last one balancing the dishes. It was a bit wobbly at first, but then he finally managed to hold still without them falling. He had a smug look on his face.

"See Dada? I knew I could do it," said Ho calmly. Dada just stared at him with an equally smug look that said 'not for long'. At that, Ho randomly slipped and fell on his bum and the dishes broke. Everyone, including Dada, Dumpling, and Linguini laughed. Ho's face turned bright red.

"Ha!" exclaimed Dada. "Now you can't blame me for being clumsy!"

"Fine. We won't fire you yet. _Yet_," said Ho.

Everyone applauded. Now it was Pucca's turn. "Alright…this is for Ching. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," she replied. Ching thought she should play it safe. She thought of some sort of secret she should reveal. She could've lied and made up a secret, but what would be the fun in that? Besides, she wasn't the type of girl to lie if she could help it. After a minute, she thought about her pet chicken sitting atop her head that appeared to be sleeping and said, "Well, once, when I was 8 years old, I ran away from home for a day, camped in the bamboo forest, and didn't bring enough to eat, so I almost ate Won."

"What? You tried to _eat _poor Won?" exclaimed Pucca.

"Yes, it's true. I got so hungry, that I debated eating her. I grabbed the sword I brought along, and actually chased her around with it for a couple minutes, until I realized that there is no way I could kill and eat one of my best friends, and decided to go back home to my dad."

"Wow," said a chuckling Pucca with one of those 'I-am-so-very-amused-with-all-this' grins. "And Won actually came back to you and continues to trust you after you deliberately tried to poke a sword in her and devour her?"

Ching laughed. "Yes. She knows I felt bad about it. Not to mention, she has nothing to worry about, since I became a vegetarian after that."

"Good story, Ching," said Abyo with a light smile. She blushed.

"Well, it's my turn to ask someone now," said Garu in an 'it's-about-time' manner. He immediately looked at Abyo. 'Time to get some sweet revenge' he thought rather evilly. "All right, this dare is for Abyo! Truth or dare, buddy?"

"Dare," he replied, leaning back in his seat with his hands behind his head and a confident grin.

"If you insist," said Garu, innocently shrugging his shoulders, which promptly turned back to an evil smile. "I dare you to make out with Ching for _two _minutes."

Abyo looked around the table nervously. "What? Seriously? Jeez, isn't this supposed to be truth and dare, not spin the bottle??"

Garu stared at him blankly.

"Oh fine, I'll do it!" Abyo cringed and slowly, reluctantly leaned in and locked lips with Ching.

Garu was going to make Abyo go all the way with this. He was gonna make sure that Abyo explored this cave thoroughly. And even though Garu's main reason for this was revenge, he also wanted to do a little favor for one of his best friends, Ching.

As for Ching, she was thrilled. The only thing that could've made this better is if they were alone, not having a bunch of people staring.

"Come on, Abyo," taunted Garu, "Lets see a little tongue action, huh?"

While Ching had her eyes closed, Abyo gave Garu _the _finger. The crowd 'ooooh'd' at his little gesture. And even though he was pissed off, Abyo deepened the kiss a little and used his tongue…a little. Suddenly, Garu pulled out a Polaroid camera and quickly took a picture just two seconds before time was out.

"Oi! What did you that for?!" Abyo shouted after breaking apart from Ching. Garu just chuckled with a huge, smug smile on his face. "No fair! You could use that for blackmail!"

"Heh heh. I had a feeling I might need this camera, so I brought it just in case. And I was right!"

"Grrrr!" growled Abyo, ripping off his shirt as he rushed over and tried to grab the picture from Garu's hands. Garu stood on his chair and said playfully, "fishy!" every time he pulled the picture away when Abyo jumped for it. (AN: This is a little game my older brother would play with me when I was younger. He would say "fishy!" in a cutesy, mocking tone when I tried to jump and reach for whatever he was holding. And I would always fail considering he is much taller than I.)

xoxo

Minutes passed as various people dared each other. Eventually, it came down to one more person to pop the truth or dare question. This person was Yunxu. He had waited patiently the whole time everyone else had their turn.

"Ok Yunxu. It's your turn," said Ching.

Yunxu cracked his knuckles. "Finally. This is for dumpling girl, metro boy, no shirt guy, evil ninja man, and chicken lass."

"Wait a sec," interjected Ching. "First of all, we have _names. _That's Pucca, Garu, Abyo, Tobe, and I'm Ching. I suggest you utilize these names to address us. Second of all, you're not supposed to dare more than one person."

"You never said it was against the rules, _Ching_," Yunxu countered.

She paused. "…Fine. Carry on."

"Thank you. Truth or Dare, guys?"

The five of them thought about it for a moment.

"If you're scared of being dared by the Truth and Dare Master, you are perfectly allowed to save your sorry hides and pick truth. It's ok if you're a coward."

"Don't even go there. We're not scared of you! We all choose dare!" Garu boldly said.

"If you say so. I'm going to start with Pucca. No one shall interrupt me or else they will face my wrath. Pucca…" he addressed while pointing his finger at her, "I dare you to be emo. Garu, I dare you to go without martial arts and uh…get your hair cut. Abyo, I dare you to be less of a show-off and more humble. Tobe, I dare you to give up being evil and be completely nice. And Ching, I dare _you _to be less…innocent and pure, and really put yourself out there, if ya know what I mean."

"What?!" Tobe shouted. "Well…how long do we have to do this?"

"You must follow this dare for a month. If you manage to keep this up for the allotted time, you will be rewarded and win great honor."

The '_camera_' came close to Garu's wide-eyed, glowing face. He had just said the magic word. (AN: You should know what that looks like by now from watching the series.)

"If, however, you cannot complete this dare and give up, you will be faced with great shame."

The close-up of Garu's face quickly withdrew and he changed back to his serious look.

"You know, you're practically daring us all to be our opposites for a month," pointed out Pucca.

"Yes…yes I suppose I am…your opposites," Yunxu chuckled slightly menacingly.

"Wait, how are you even gonna know if we're doing what we're supposed to?" asked Abyo.

"I'm glad you asked. I'm taking a little vacation here in Sooga, and I have my ways…I have my ways."

**AN: OMG I'm done! Finally! Well, I'll hopefully be done with the next chapter soon! I always appreciate review! The only thing I ask for is no flames.**

**DEDICATION: This fanfiction is dedicated to my best friend, Jessica, who inspired me to write this story. She gets credit (and brownie points!) for coming up with the title and general idea of Pucca becoming emo in this story. Even though she has never been a big fan of Pucca, or watched very much of it at all, I still love her. x)**


	2. Pucca Got Emo!

**AN: Hello! And welcome back to "Pucca Goes Emo!" Thank you all for your reviews! To those of you who read and reviewed my story months ago…I am sure it seemed like I was never coming back…and I am very sorry. I had a terrible loss of inspiration…and I was kinda bored with fanfiction. But now I'm on Summer Break, and I will do my best to write more! Please forgive me! T_T**

**You know, it really is amazing. I took a few months break from fanfiction, right? I remember the good old days when Pucca only had 30 fanfictions, even less than that. Then I come back from my break, and it has like 150! I knew Pucca would get more popular one day! *claps hands***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pucca. If I owned Pucca, the little girl with hair buns would take over the world! D Muahahahaha!**

It was 8:00 in the morning after Truth and Dare night at the Goh-Rong. And today was the day Pucca, Garu, Abyo, Ching, and Tobe were to start their month-long dares. Pucca just woke up and was about to get out of her bed, when...

"Surprise!"

"AAAAAH!" screamed a startled Pucca. She looked over to her right to see Yunxu. "Yunxu! What the hell are you doing in my room?!"

"Just wishing you a good morning, and as of now, I'm going to help you get ready for your first day of being emo!" he replied.

"But can't I—"

"Hurry up and shower and get dressed!" he interrupted while literally pushing her into her bathroom and shutting the door for her.

xoxoxoxoxo

Garu yawned as he stretched his arms in his bed. He stroked his cat Mio's fur, when suddenly he arched his back, hissed, and ran away. Garu looked the other way and found the reason Mio was spooked. It was Yunxu.

"Rise and shine!" he greeted.

Despite Mio's warning sign, Garu still got startled and nearly ninja-kicked him in his already damaged face…but he blocked it.

"Ah ah ah. No martial arts for you, remember? Today is the first day of your dare. Now get ready to go out in town. I'm going to take you to get that shiny black hair of yours cut!"

Before Garu had a chance to reply, Yunxu ripped off his usual black shirt with a red heart and pushed him into his bathroom where his already soapy, water-filled, bamboo-faucet bath awaited.

xoxoxoxoxo

Tobe had just awoken to see Yunxu staring at him as well. And to the evil ninja's utter horror, he started to sing. And it didn't help that his song was worse than "It's A Small World After All."

"_Good morning to you! Good morning to you! We're all in our places with bright shining faces! Good morning to you! Good morning to you!_" (AN: This is something my mom would sing to me annoyingly early in the morning when I just woke up. We do NOT own this song…but I don't remember where we got it from.)

"Augh! Go away. I want to go back to sleep now and get back to my wonderful dream of vengeance."

"No can do, Tobe! You agreed to do this dare. You have to get ready now for a peaceful day of flowers, rainbows, and good deeds!" he grinned.

"Nooooooooooooooooooo!"

xoxoxoxoxo

After similarly waking up Abyo and Ching and making them get ready for the day, Yunxu returned just in time to see Pucca outside the front door of the Goh-Rong, who had showered, blow-dried her hair, put it in her usual buns, and dressed into a long, red shirt, and black, loose, stretchy pants while he was gone. (AN: wow that was a long sentence.)

"Ok, so how are we gonna do this?" asked Pucca. "I don't really know anything about being emo, even though I'm not preppy either."

"You may not be preppy, dear, but you sure are peppy! You are too cutesy happy all the time."

"Wait…how do you even know I'm like that 24/7? You just met me last night!"

"Oh I spoke with your uncles this morning. They wouldn't stop talking about you. They sorta gave me the impression of what you're like."

"Really? Well…ok."

"Good! Now let's go clothes shopping."

And so, Pucca and Yunxu walked to the mall. Yunxu was going too slowly for Pucca though, despite the fact that he was only in his twenties…so she ended up carrying him and running and arriving at the mall before he could even complain. Yunxu glared at her.

"Hehe. Sorry," she said with a sheepish grin.

A few minutes later, they arrived at 'Illuzion,' one of the best joints to buy hot new clothes.

"Now Pucca," said Yunxu while they were looking around, "let me tell you the basics. Emo stands for emotional. And if you want to know more about being emo, then you have to understand its opposites as well. The term 'preppy' comes from preparatory school. I wouldn't say that preppy is the exact opposite of emo, but some people consider it to be. Preps are stereotypically known for being outgoing, classy, athletic, wealthy, and above all, prissy. They enjoy sports such as tennis and polo. And most preppy girls are in sororities. So just imagine emo as being the reverse of all that."

"Alright, but I'm still not sure I understand everything," said Pucca.

"It's ok, you'll get it in time. Now let's buy you some clothes."

xoxoxoxoxo

"Are you done trying things on yet?" asked Yunxu impatiently.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming out."

Pucca emerged from the dressing room and looked at Yunxu hoping for approval. He glimpsed at her for a second, and then nodded.

"Excellent. This outfit works perfectly for you."

Just to make sure they didn't miss anything, he scanned her closely once more. He started at her legs, where she was garbed in black converse shoes with red and black striped knee-high stockings. Then his eyes traveled up to her pleated, black mini-skirt and studded belt. Finally, he looked up at her red, lacy tank top. It clung to her figure so it was almost like a corset. And the straps were designed to fall off her shoulders a bit.

"Great. Now you need some accessories," stated Yunxu.

He handed her a set of black bangles with diamond stars on them, and she slipped them on her arm. Next, he gave her a pair of silver earrings shaped like lightning bolts and she put them on.

"Now all that's left is to take you to a hair and makeup stylist."

xoxoxoxoxo

Pucca and Yunxu spent a while at a nearby salon. Shortly, Pucca was ready to go.

"So…what do you think?" she asked.

For the first time in ages, her raven black hair was free of the usual ties. It cascaded down to her mid-back, and was now ever so slightly wavy. Her long bangs, which she usually brushed back and out of the way, were now hanging gently on one side of her face, partially covering her eye.

Her makeup was also done. She was wearing jet-black mascara and eye-liner and a little bit of reddish blush. Her lips were covered in just a clear gloss.

"What do I think? I think you are complete, my dear."

"Great! …So what happens now?"

"Well, you get to go work at the Goh-Rong or run errands or whatever it is you would do on a normal day. The only difference is that now you are going to do these activities as an emo would do them."

"But I have never been even close to emo. I'd just be acting this whole thing out. This isn't what I'm really like."

"I know. And for now, acting is ok. But trust me, eventually you will learn to think like an emo. And then you'll have no trouble."

"Okie-dokie then," she said with a suspicious undertone. "Anyways, what are _you _going to do?"

"I'm just gonna help everyone else with their new dares. I'll see you around!"

And with that, he gave her a little wink and zoomed out the door.

**AN: I know this was a boring chapter what with all the detail on Pucca's clothing. But one has to get a good idea of her new look. Anyways, it won't take very long for me to put the next chapter up. It will probably be about Ching or Tobe's time getting started. I'm not sure yet. But I shall bring you another chapter soon! I'm on a roll! Oh and be forewarned: this will probably turn out to be a LONG fanfiction. But I plan on it being a good one!**


	3. A New Ching

**AN: Yo wassup, my peeps? As I promised, here is the next chapter of "Pucca Goes Emo!" Dun Dun Duuuuuun! You know, I really don't have that much to say…**

…**wow. I usually have stuff to say………God I'm thirsty. Hmmm…I feel like a popsicle. But shall I have pineapple…or cherry flavor??? Oh well I'll decide later. Here, I'll make y'all a deal. If you wonderful people continue to read and review my story all the way through, I'll give everyone free, virtual popsicles!! Your choice of flavor! Yaaaay! –happy dance- =3**

It was now 9:00 a.m. and Ching was the first one, after Pucca, to be ready for the day. And much to her surprise, Yunxu was waiting for her outside the front door of her house slash dojo. It actually startled her a bit.

"Yunxu!" she exclaimed. "What a pleasant surprise!"

"I'm afraid it's not much of a surprise for me to see _you_. Now are you set to go?"

"Ummm…sure…go where?" she asked innocently.

"To a clothes store, silly. We're gonna get you something nice to wear. Or, rather, something _not _so nice." He chuckled.

So, Yunxu led Ching to the mall, just like Pucca. They even went to 'Illuzion'. It really was the best place to get hot clothes.

"What exactly are we looking for?" asked Ching.

"Anything modern and sexy. But also something slightly unique. Something that really catches people's eyes. Something that has 'smoldering temptress' written all over it."

"Smoldering temptress?" she repeated uneasily to herself. (AN: Yes, I have watched Moulin Rouge recently.) Ching really did not feel comfortable being a smoldering temptress. Not alone in her room. Not in a room with just Abyo. Not anywhere. _Especially _not in public. It just wasn't who she is. And something told her that if she tried to be sexy, she'd just end up looking awkward. …Not that she wasn't capable of catching men's eyes, but if she did, it would be because of her cuteness, sweet nature, and optimistic, carefree attitude.

Ching was so lost in thought, she didn't realize where she was walking, and accidentally bumped into a wall.

"Ow!" she cried, rubbing her face. "Ugh, Yunxu, have you found anything yet??"

"You're in luck, kid! I found the perfect thing," he replied.

xoxoxoxoxo

Later, at the dressing rooms, Ching just finished trying on the dress Yunxu found her. It was just the right size and fit her form in all the ways it was supposed to. After putting it on, she hesitantly turned around to where the mirror was. She gulped, took in a deep inhale, and exhaled with a sigh. Then she slowly looked up until her eyes met her reflection fully…

She nearly fainted.

She was not sure what to think right now. Sure it was a good dress and it did fit, but now that she was in it…she felt somehow scared. As if she wasn't looking at Ching anymore. It's like she was a different person. Sure, this dress _did _cover what should be covered and then some. And yet, she felt naked.

However, before she thought about it too much, she decided it was time to show Yunxu. So she nervously stepped out of the dressing room and went to him. As Ching approached him, his eyes lit up.

"_Damn_," he said appreciatively. "It seems I did well."

Ching was clothed in a long, bright red dress. There were slits on both sides of it that ran all the way up to her thighs. Around her waist, it's like an oval was cut on one of the sides. Half of the oval extended to her spine, the other half extended around the front and exposed her belly button. Up from that, the dress had a _very _low-cut neckline that was almost square-shaped, but a bit more rounded. Ching didn't need to wear a bra, considering the dress held them up very well on its own. And finally, the dress had delicate straps that got wider near the top of her shoulders.

As a nice detail, it had a purple-colored, Chinese dragon slithering vertically down at the bottom of the dress, opposite side of the oval. It reached the height of her knees.

The whole dress was made of satin. Smooth, shiny satin. And despite the material, it clung to her curvy figure perfectly.

"Now try on these shoes," said Yunxu.

Ching slipped on the pair of purple, strappy, high-heeled shoes. As he guessed, they were the right size. Then he gave her a choker necklace, with purple beads that hung down in strands, looking like a chandelier. Then he gave her a matching bracelet. And lastly, she was handed a hair beret that had a fake, but beautiful red rose attached. It was even dotted with small dew drops.

"Now, Ching, in order for us to go any further…I must do two more little things."

Ching gave him a nod to go on. So he reached up and took off the bands that were keeping her hair in braids, and slowly unwound them so that her hair would look like Pucca's. Next, he gently grabbed Won and took her off Ching's head. Won did not look amused.

"Hey! What are you doing with my chicken?" demanded Ching.

"Relax. You can still keep Won, she just can't be on top of your head anymore."

Ching was obviously not happy at this idea. She wanted Won to be wherever she was happy. But…I guess she'll just have to get used to it. Ching could take her home to her backyard where she could roam around and stay.

Anyway, just when Ching thought this was over, Yunxu dragged her to the same makeup stylist that Pucca went to. In two shakes of a lamb's tail, Ching came back to Yunxu wearing bright red lipstick, pink blush, mascara, and purple eye-shadow.

"Are we done now?" asked an impatient Ching. She really wasn't sure how much more of this she could take in one day.

"Yes, yes. We're done, kid. You just go home and take care of Won. Or go to a restaurant and get something to eat. W'ever."

"O-Okay. I guess I'll see you around then…"

"Yes, you will."

And Yunxu winked at her, before zipping out the door.

**AN: And that's a rap, folks! Again, this paid a lot of attention to details of clothing. But things will start getting more exciting later on, I promise. ******

**And on another note…I just couldn't decide between pineapple and cherry flavor…so I had both! ^.^ ……What? I'm not a pig! They were small popsicles! And they were No Sugar Added! T.T**

**Until next time!**

**~Omega~**


	4. Tobe's Transformation

**AN: Greetings, fellow carbon-based life forms. (Speaking of molecular physics, Za Jiang noodles actually **_**do **_**have something to do with it, on a deeper level. [If you have watched "Little Miss Sooga," then you know what I mean.]) Anyway, before Pucca's plan of world domination comes to fruition, she would first appreciate it if all of you would read and review this brilliantly contrived chapter. (*cough cough*). Enjoy!**

"Tobe!" called Yunxu from the entrance of his hideout.

There was no response.

So he invited himself in. Around him were Tobe's ninjas in hammocks. Some of them were sleeping with drool leaking out of their mouths. Others were karate-chopping flies that were buzzing in their faces. And one of them was playing a gameboy.

'_Jeez, I don't think I've ever seen such low-maintenance ninjas. They probably don't do anything to help Tobe,' _Yunxu mused.

To make sure Tobe was there, Yunxu climbed up the ladder that led to his bed. And he arrived at the top platform to, sure enough, see Tobe…sleeping in a curled-up ball with his thumb in his mouth.

'_And no wonder his ninjas are so lazy! They've never been properly trained if this is what their boss is like!' _he finished his thought.

Yunxu pulled out a random bucket of water from behind his back (as they so often do in cartoons) and dumped it all over him.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAA!" screamed Tobe, jumping out of bed wildly to stare at Yunxu.

Yunxu stood in place grinning at him.

"WHY YOU SON OF A—"

He put a hand over his lips. "No no no. DON'T you finish that curse, mister. It's the first day of your dare. You agreed to do this. So now we really should stick to our word, shouldn't we?"

Tobe glared at him.

"Anyways," began Yunxu, "didn't I wake you up two hours ago? You weren't supposed to go back to sleep. Now you don't have time to shower or eat breakfast."

"But…but…" whined Tobe.

"No buts. You'll survive. Right now we need to get you changed."

"Changed?" questioned Tobe. "But I always wear this suit!"

"Yeah, well it only marks you as an evil ninja. Besides, don't you ever get tired of wearing the same clothes every day?"

"No!" he snapped.

"Well too bad, 'cause when I said we needed to get you changed, I didn't just mean your clothes."

Tobe grunted and glowered for a second…before lowering his head in defeat.

"Good! Fortunately, we happen to be about the same size. So I'm letting you have these. I don't need them anymore."

He handed Tobe a pair of casual, dark-blue hakama pants and a white T-shirt with the symbol of yin and yang on the front. He stared at them.

"Well go ahead and try them on," urged Yunxu. "I'll be right outside."

Tobe groaned and unfolded the clothes.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

A few minutes later, he emerged in his new attire. Yunxu turned his head to look.

"Not bad. Not bad at all. Lemme just add a couple more touches."

He then gave Tobe a pair of tabi socks and zori sandals. When he was done putting them on, Yunxu finally took his ninja mask off, revealing his dark hair tied in a ponytail.

"Congratulations," said Yunxu coolly. "You now look like a normal, civilized member of society."

"Whatever," replied a not-so-amused Tobe. "So what do I do next?"

"Well, now that your appearance is complete…you should probably go perform some acts of kindness. You know, like helping an old lady across the street, giving a hug to someone in need, adopting a stray puppy, playing—"

"Playing some insipid game with children, handing money to a filthy hobo, I GET IT!" barked Tobe.

"Super!" exclaimed Yunxu, grinning. "I'll just leave you to carry out those deeds."

'_Finally' _Tobe thought as Yunxu walked away.

"_However_," he said sharply, turning his head to look back at him, "don't you even _think _about being mean to anyone……I'm watching you."

A part of Tobe was actually intimidated when he looked into the glassy stare of Yunxu. Especially his clouded eye, which was the very color of the sky before a storm. If he gazed hard enough, he swore he could even see lightning.

Tobe swallowed…and nodded his head.

And Yunxu knew that nod meant he understood. So he departed.

**AN: Done. Again, kind of a short chapter. You know, I meant for this chappie to be somewhat humorous. It started out to be that way…but the ending is kinda dramatic, is it not? Oh well. It's cool either way. Anyways, all that matters now is getting the next chapter up! I'm really getting somewhere with this! I will not let anything impede my work! So bring on pain, plague, and pestilence! Nothing will stop me now! **

…**Except for school starting in a few days. But have no fear; it won't completely stop me. It will probably just slow me down a bit……now now, just because I didn't write for months while I was in school last semester doesn't mean you can't trust me to work on it this time! ^_^' hehe………Stay tuned!**

**~Omega~**


	5. Fab Abyo?

**AN: Good news everyone! Can you guess what it is?**

**Audience: …**

**AN: I have the flu! **

**Audience: …that's not good news at all!**

**AN: Well duh! My brother tried to quarantine me last night!!**

**Audience: …do you actually have any **_**good **_**news?**

**AN: Yes! The good news is that it's not H1N1. =)**

**Audience: Wow. You suck at bringing good news.**

**AN: Yeah yeah, I know. Aren't I just terrible? ^.^**

**Audience: …you know it's your fault you even have the flu, right?**

**AN: UGH! When I said 'bring on pain, plague, and pestilence' in the last chapter, I didn't mean literally!! **

**Audience: So basically you jinxed yourself.**

**AN: …Perhaps. But the other good news is that it was only a 24-hour flu. So I already feel better.**

**Audience: Well duh! Otherwise you wouldn't be writing this chapter right now.**

**AN: Hey don't you 'duh' me!**

**Audience: You started it. Anyways, maybe you should stop babbling on about nothing and actually start writing the freaking chapter.**

**AN: Fine! *pouts***

"Yo Abyo!" shouted Yunxu from right behind him.

"HOLY CRAP!" exclaimed a startled Abyo. He turned around to face him. "Jeez, you don't have to yell! I'm right here!"

"I know that. Now are you ready?"

"For what?"

"For the first day of your dare."

"I guess. What do I have to do?"

"Well, the good news is that we don't really have to change your appearance for this to work. So we'll just skip straight to the training."

Yunxu grabbed his arm and led him to the beach. They halted once they reached the shores and viewed their surroundings.

It was bright and sunny with a wind blowing to stir up some waves. Umbrellas scattered the warm sand. And all around them were young beauties. Girls sunbathing, girls surfing, girls playing volleyball, girls _everywhere_.

Abyo sweat-dropped. Why did it seem like there were only girls his age around?

"Um…Yunxu, can I ask what we're doing here?"

"We're just here to hang out," told Yunxu.

"But I thought you said we needed to train."

"This _is _your training."

"_Hanging out_ is my training?" asked Abyo suspiciously.

"Sure," Yunxu replied in a blasé tone.

"Ok then…"

Yunxu left Abyo abruptly and made his way to a shady spot under a palm tree. Then he lied down, put on some sunglasses, and placed his hands behind his head in a relaxed position. Abyo took that as his cue to wander around.

First, he rolled up his pants and walked in the water for a while. He needed to cool off. Suddenly, a beach ball rolled toward him. He picked it up and looked for the source. And he spotted a teenage girl in a little yellow polka dot bikini running to him. She had long, light-brown hair tied in a ponytail. Of course, it only took one glance at her for Abyo's 'hot babe radar' to react.

"Hey, can you throw that back?" she asked sweetly.

Abyo lowered his eyelids seductively. "Sure, love." He then tossed the ball in the air, caught it with his other hand, swung it around his backside, and started to throw it with a flick of his arm…

But Yunxu caught it before it could fly one foot away from Abyo.

He dropped his jaw. "Hey!"

Yunxu hurled the ball back to the girl himself. She seemed a little confused, but thanked him nonetheless. Then she looked to Abyo again.

"Um, by the way," she began, "my friends and I are playing toss…and I noticed you were alone. Do you wanna join us?"

Abyo smiled. "I'd be happy to."

"And you can come as well, stranger." she added while watching Yunxu.

"That's very kind of you, miss, and I would be glad to partake in the joy of a harmless game of toss," he spoke respectfully.

"Wonderful!" she chimed. She did a little bounce and then motioned for them to follow her. She was delighted to have some guys in the loop. Especially attractive ones as they were.

As they approached the girl's three other friends, Abyo noticed that they, too, were beautiful young women.

"Girls, this is…" the yellow polka dot bikini girl stopped. "...I'm sorry, I never learned your names."

"The name's Abyo," said Abyo, snapping his index fingers out like they were pistols. "You can call me Yo."

"Just call him _Abyo_, girls," said Yunxu, rolling his eyes. "Anyway, I'm Yunxu."

The yellow bikini girl smiled. "Nice to meet you guys. My name is Mei. And this is Kyon, Ariel, and Avalon."

"Pleased to make your acquaintance, ladies. And what beautiful names you have," complimented Abyo, plainly flirting.

The four girls giggled. "Why thank you," chirped Ariel.

"So…shall we begin the game?" asked Avalon.

"Yes. There really are no rules. Just toss the ball however you want, _to whoever _you want in the circle," explained Mei. "Most of all, have fun!"

"Yeah!" exclaimed the girls in unison.

'_These girls are pretty cute,' _thought Yunxu, chuckling to himself about their bubbly nature.

'_These chicks are pretty freaking hot!' _thought Abyo, watching their breasts bounce as they skipped around to form a circle.

Now Abyo, Yunxu, and the four girls were in a perfect circle and ready to begin. Mei was holding the beach ball…then she swiftly tossed it in the air to start the game. Kyon, with her raven-black hair, was the first to dive toward the ball and punch it in Ariel's direction. Then Ariel, with her bright red hair, let the ball bounce on her hand for a second before kicking it to Avalon. With the ball speeding toward her, Avalon positioned herself to do a head-butt, and then it made contact with her blonde-haired head. It finally went flying back to Mei. She caught the ball and juggled it while turning to Abyo. She beamed before hitting it to him. Abyo did a confident half-smile and kicked the ball straight up into the air. So he jumped as high as he could and tore off his shirt, yelling…

"HIYA!"

The girls giggled and swooned from below. And finally, just as he was about to deliver the final smash…

Yunxu appeared beside him in the air, grabbed the ball in his arms, and gracefully landed back on the sand to toss it to Mei.

Yunxu said nothing more. She had a look of extreme puzzlement in her expression, then glanced up long enough to see Abyo's red face…falling upside-down and landing head first into the deep sand.

Mei observed his buried head and wiggling arms and legs. She blinked once. Then her face began to contort, trying to hold something back…but she couldn't any longer –

"AAAHA HA HAHA HA HEE HEHAHA!"

As soon as she started, Kyon, Ariel, and Avalon burst out laughing as well.

"HEHEHE HAAAAAAA!" they continued together.

Yunxu stood silently with his arms crossed, watching as Abyo finally pulled himself out of the ground. His face was redder than a tomato. Steam was literally rising from the top of his head.

By now, _Mei's_ face was red as well. Ariel was actually rolling in the sand, pounding her fists in such a laughing fit.

Abyo glared at Yunxu, but before he could notice, a loud electronic ring sounded.

Mei immediately stopped laughing and jumped up. She ran over to her purse nearby, and grabbed her ringing cell phone out of the pocket. She answered it.

The whole group watched her while she said a few brief words. Then she hung up and walked back over to everyone.

"Sorry, people. That was my mother. I need to go home."

"So soon? Well thank you for a lovely time, Miss Mei," said Yunxu.

"No, thank _you _for keeping us company through our silly game."

"We actually better go too," said Avalon. "But we had fun! Hopefully we'll run into you again sometime."

"Indeed that would be delightful," agreed Yunxu.

Abyo was sitting with his arms crossed in the sand this whole time. His face was still red. Suddenly, Mei walked over to him and bent down to his level.

"Heyyy. You gonna be alright?" she asked in a low, teasing voice.

Abyo stood up. "Heh. Of course I'm gonna be alright!"

"Good. 'Cause I was kinda hoping I'd see you again sometime…alive." She smiled impishly.

"Yeah…I'd like that too," said Abyo dreamily. There was something about this Mei…she was his favorite of the four girls.

She winked at him, then turned around and grabbed her purse and towel. She and the others finally bid the guys farewell, waving while they walked away.

Once they were out of sight, Yunxu let out a sigh.

"Whelp, Abyo…I think that's enough for one day. Besides, I have somewhere I need to be. However, this isn't the end of your training. You still have a long way to go."

Abyo exhaled sharply. "Fine. I'll just go home and change clothes. My pants are full of sand anyway."

"Great. You do that. Well, I'll see you later. Take it easy. Keep it cool. Or more accurately, keep your shirt on."

Yunxu lifted his hand briefly in a casual goodbye gesture, before departing across the soft dunes.

Abyo groaned and rolled his eyes before he, himself, took off.

**AN: Finally! This chapter took me forever to write. But it was kinda fun. Oh btw, I'm totally over that stomach bug now. I should be, considering it was like, weeks ago. xD Anyways, my writing in this chappie seemed a little bit rusty, but maybe not. Ooh, I've got an idea! Why don't you review and tell me what you think? Gimme your honest opinion. Don't worry, Omega can take it. Just keep in mind that if you criticize certain aspects of my writing, I might just cry for an hour straight. …Lawlz, I'm just kidding. Or am I? You know what? It might be better just to play it safe and say only nice things. You don't wanna criticize anything about me when I'm PMSy. Cuz first I will cry for an hour, then I'll hunt you down and kill you in your sleep. So yeah. K THNX VERY MUCH. :P**


	6. Kurogawa Cut Short

**AN: 'Ello everyone. Well this is the chapter you've all been waiting for…and waiting…and waiting…and waiting…**

**Yeah about that, I took another fanfiction hiatus. ^^' Though you probably surmised that on your own……what can I say? Life's been busy (I had a major surgery a couple months ago), I've been dealing with annoying ppl, and I had bad writers block. Yay. **

**Now where was I? Oh yes. This is what you've been waiting for…*drum roll*…Garu's chapter! Indeed, this is also the last of the 'introductory chapters', so after this one, the **_**real **_**story and plot will begin. Prepare yourselves for a wild ride! Nah not really, I'm just being dramatic for effect.**

**Also, as a side note, when I said at the end of the last chapter that I was gonna hunt down and kill you in your sleep if you commented negatively, I was completely kidding. I'm sure you already knew, but I didn't want some FBI agent to read that and think I'm an axe murderer or anything. xP**

**Thanx so much for your support. :)**

A certain ninja we all know and love was sitting on his porch. He peeked at his watch: 12:00 noon. He let out a small sigh. He was glad to have had the whole morning to relax and meditate before Yunxu hauled him God knows where, but he was also anxious to get this over with. Speaking of which, it was getting pretty late. Where could he be?

After another five minutes of keeping his eyes peeled for any sign of the guy, Garu just silently gave up. Perhaps he could go inside and read a book or something. So he slowly rose off the hard, wooden floor of his porch and turned around to face the front doors…

And he found himself facing Yunxu instead.

"Ah!" Garu yelped, reflexively jumping backwards. As his heart began to slow down, he lowered his fists from the defensive position at his face. "Jeez, Dracula! Lurk much?"

"Me? I wasn't lurking," Yunxu scoffed.

"Yes you were!" Garu shot back.

"Were not!"

"Were too!" he snapped, voice rising to a higher pitch. "You were probably lurking in the shadows just _waiting _for the perfect moment to pop out and scare me shitless!"

Yunxu opened his mouth to speak, but then closed it and formed an amused smirk across his face. Garu raised an eyebrow in puzzlement.

"So…I scared you, huh?"

The pig-tailed ninja's mouth fell open in comprehension. "I-I was so not scared! You can't scare me! I was s-simply…caught a little off guard…" he sputtered out defensively.

Yunxu chuckled smugly. "Right. I'll just take it that your screaming like a girl was actually your battle cry. Heh. Some ninja _you _are."

Garu did a sharp intake of breath, but before he could say anything, Yunxu grabbed his arm and started dragging him away from the house.

"Oi! I was _trying_ to have a conversation with you! What's the big idea?" he complained.

"Please, I don't have all day to listen to you ramble in vain. Unless you want to fail this dare, you should let me help you get started."

Garu let out a long, throaty growl. He didn't like this Yunxu.

_What is his deal anyway? He calls himself the 'Truth or Dare Master'. Ok, so he must be really good at Truth or Dare, _Garu mused. _But why is he actually helping me out with his own dare? I'm pretty sure that the person who makes the dare in this game doesn't usually _help _the participants complete it._

However, as much as Yunxu bewildered and annoyed him, he admitted to himself that he _did _need all the help he could get, considering this was a month-long dare.

_Just need to try my best. If I finish it successfully, I'll be rewarded. I'll win great honor and…and…hopefully some kinda prize…yeah…something worthwhile…_

Yunxu suddenly skidded on his brakes, snapping Garu out of his reverie. He got up from the ground and brushed the dirt off his jumpsuit from being dragged the whole way.

"Well, we've reached our destination," declared Yunxu.

Garu looked up. The barber shop. Of course.

So the two of them walked inside and Garu was soon seated in a chair. Yunxu whispered something to the barber, to which Garu tried listening, but could not make out anything that was said. He presumed it was how Yunxu wanted his hair to look.

Yunxu then noticed his look of frustration at not having a say in the matter. "Oh don't be all pissy, we're just making it shorter. I'm sure you'll love it when it's done anyway."

Garu sighed and turned his head back to the mirror. _Whatever_.

After a few more preparations, the barber unfastened the hair bands keeping his pigtails together, making the length of his raven-black hair fall beyond his shoulders. It was a dark river, _kurogawa_, straight and sleek...hair that represented his ninja stealth. And the flow was about to be cut short. Figuratively and literally.

The barber combed out his hair and sprayed every inch of it with water from a squirt bottle. After combing it one last time, the barber grabbed the end of Garu's hair hanging behind his back, where he could no longer see what was being done. He could only feel the slight tug on his hair, and hear one single, penetrating sound: the sound of metal scissors.

_Snip. _

Everything thereafter was a blur to him.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

"See now, Garu? That wasn't so bad."

The object of Yunxu's communication slowly walked out the door of the shop, tentatively raising his un-gloved hands to touch his hair, as if it were blade grass that would puncture his palms like in Aeon Flux.

"Well? Don't you have anything to say?"

As Garu's shaking hands continued to fumble about the now short range of hair, he could only let out a half-wheezing, half-whining sound in response. A general look of shock and concern creased his face and slanted his brows.

"Oh, don't be so dramatic."

Garu's hair now looked very close to how it did when it was in pigtails, only it was too short to put in pigtails anymore. Frankly, though his hair was much shorter, the basic style did not change. It still remained its glossy shine as it laid flat among his head. The sides of his hair were still just long enough to cover part of his ears, though the length of it ended in a point down the back of his neck. The most noticeable change was that he now had bangs…bangs that were cut in a spiky style. (AN: imagine the bangs of a typical anime character. You know how that looks.)

Garu then noticed a small puddle of water on the ground. He walked over to it and looked at his reflection once more. He exhaled a breath he had been holding in for a long time. So he had short hair. Not such a big deal, right? He'd get used to it over time. And besides, it could grow back. He only had to keep it short for a month.

He finally looked back at Yunxu. "Yeah…I guess this isn't so bad."

"Now that's the spirit!" he praised. "There's only one simple task left required to truly start your dare."

"What would that be?" asked Garu.

"This." Yunxu unexpectedly grabbed and confiscated Garu's katana from its place at his side, as well as a couple throwing darts that he carried with him at all times.

"What the—?"

"Remember, Garu, part of your dare is to go without martial arts, so I'm taking your weapons. Don't worry though, I promise on my life that I will keep them in a safe place and give them back to you at the end of the month. If I didn't, you could report me to the police."

"Okay fine…but isn't it dangerous for me to go without martial arts? What if someone attacks me?"

"Well luckily you don't have to worry about your main enemy. I dared him to be nice to everyone. However, if you find yourself in another dangerous situation, you can still defend yourself. You can even attack back, but just do so with weapons or fighting styles that _aren't _martial arts related."

"But how—"

"Welp, my work here is done," interrupted Yunxu. "Now all I have to do is inform you and your friends that I've made a reservation for you all at Sita's Garden. It's for 6:30 tonight under the name Yunxu. And it's on me. I'll pay the bill by phone. So be sure to show up!"

Before Garu could ask why he set up dinner plans and even insisted on paying for these almost-strangers he just met last night, Yunxu winked at him and sped off.

As the cloud of dirt from his high-speed sprint disappeared, a very confused and slightly creeped out Garu wondered what in the world just happened.

**AN: Ok, so a few of you are probably thinking Yunxu is not only really annoying, but also a total ass, especially to Garu. I'm making him that way on purpose. Indeed, Yunxu is quite a mystery…well to you anyway. **_**I**_** understand who and what he is perfectly! Mwahahahaha! *cough cough*. Don't worry, gentle readers, everything will become clear in time. :) Review!**


End file.
